Harry Potter And The Final Struggle
by Xavier Page
Summary: This is the chronicle of the titanic war that shook the whole wizarding world. The people who acted out this drama were insignificant alone, but what they accomplished together would change the world. Get ready for action, adventure and romance uncompared


_**Harry Potter**_

_**And The Final Struggle**_

_**Chapter 1 The Lion in the Serpent's Den**_

By Xavier Page

A/n: Well not sure what you want me to say here exactly, of course all the normal disclaimer stuff blah, blah, blah. Well I hope this story can keep you amused and interested or at least one of the two. Oh and if the story suddenly discontinues it's safe to assume I've been murdered by some friends of mine who I've written into this story. So now let us delve into my version of the last battle of the one known as Harry Potter.

Have you ever had a dream that seemed so real, so life-like, that you began to question reality and what it pertained? For the young Wizard known as Harry Potter dreams like this were a constant. Or they used to be, as he progressed in age he began to be able to separate his mind from that of the one they called Lord Voldemort with who he was so very closely linked. This night was different though, as our intrepid hero lay recovering from wounds too numerous to count, both physical and mental, his mind was left defenseless and once more he slipped into the dark corridors of the mind of the one man all feared as the Dark Lord.

The first thing he could remember hearing was the sibilant hiss of Nagini near Voldemort's right ear. To the other shadowy figures surrounding the darkly decorated throne the hissing would mean nothing, but to those gifted with parseltounge as they were the serpentine sounds formed the words "They approach, master". Then the eyes that weren't his own eyes snapped open and Harry was privy to a sight which only the very lucky or the very unlucky ever saw, the insides of Voldemort's personal chambers.

From Voldemort's position on the throne like dais the majority of the long dark hall was revealed. The place was clearly underground, the stalactites and stalagmites attested to that fact. What little lighting there was came from small spheres of pale violet flames floating overhead. The dark flames were reflected in the glass like pools of dark water scattered across the hall which cast grotesque shadows and shapes of the other occupants of the room. Standing to Voldemort's left was the one person Harry wanted to hurt almost as badly as Voldemort, Snape.

It was obvious that it was him from his slicked back hair which only looked greasier then usual in the strange light of the hall. Severus's expression was one of contemptuous superiority directed at man cowering behind the throne. Though Harry couldn't see the man through Voldemort's eyes he surmised that it could only be the ex-marauder Worm tail from the silver glint reflected in the pool to Voldemort's right. Suddenly the huge oak double doors ghosted open the hinges moving silently as the three entering through its portal.

Three equally dark figures came through the portal their black flowing robes giving them a phantasmal appearance only accentuated by the skull shaped masks that obscured their features. Starting on the left was the tallest; he seemed completely at ease, he strode forward with long languid strides hands clasped firmly behind his head in a nonchalant fashion. The middle figure was the shortest of the three and moved with quick efficient strides, this cloaked figure's movements had a distinctively feminine air about them. This shrouded figure carried herself with a pretense of self superiority only surpassed by the same auras emanating from Voldemort and Snape. The third figure Harry quickly identified as Malfoy from his walk and the strands of blond hair escaping from the confines of the hood and mask. As soon as the trio came into the vicinity of the raised they simultaneously dropped to one knee with their heads bent. Then for the first time during the proceedings Voldemort spoke.

"Rise my apprentices, here we may converse freely." The sound of Voldemort's voice was like a bucket of ice down the neck, chilling and inhuman. The Dark Lord's long pale arm came into view, the voluminous black robe pooling at elbow level as he Beckoned for the trio to rise and approach.

The tallest one stood first moving forward as the other two cast nervous glances between each other, it wasn't very common for Voldemort to allow people to approach him this closely. Since it basically would mean instant and painful death to refuse the Dark Lord's request the other two stood and started to move toward where their compatriot already stood.

Suddenly the unknown female's foot caught on the top step and she fell to her hands and knees she braced her fall with one hand while she struggled to keep her mask on. As soon as she had began to fall Draco had begun to make a move to reach down and help her, but quickly pulled back realizing that help and compassion were not things you openly displayed in Voldemort's presence.

The tall one just snorted derisively and chuckled, his voice muffled and altered by the mask. "You should have worn your glasses, told yah so." Though the sound of his voice was altered it was clear it was clear the remark was made in a mocking fashion.

The girl raised her head and through Voldemort's eye's Harry could see her own eyes light up like hot coals as she struggled to her feet. If looks could kill, the tall teen would have been dead on the spot a thousand times over. "You freaking…" she faltered realizing once again just whose presence she was in.

Harry felt they odd sensation of Voldemort smirking mentally as if it amused him, the feeling was slimy and serpentine, like a huge boa contemplating two squabbling mice.

Draco simply remained silent as the three fell back into line in front of the dark Lord.

"Now, now my young apprentices no need to fight amongst yourselves. I've allowed you this audience to personally congratulate you each on a job well done." His voice conveyed none of the normal warmth usually associated with such a statement. Voldemort steepled his long bony fingers in front of himself, his gaze drifting from figure to figure watching for a reaction.

"You do us to great of an honor, Lord." The female had apparently regained her composure and now spoke to the Dark Lord with the utmost respect. She punctuated the statement with a low bow, the other two mirroring her movements.

"You three, of all my servants are unique, you each posses special qualities that have made you some of my most successful projects. Now I have a new task for you all. One of paramount importance which will bring us one huge step closer to our final goal." He made a small motion to Snape who in turn made Wormtail emerge from behind the throne a medium sized chest clutched tightly in hand. Wormtail prostrated himself in front of Voldemort the chest held high overhead.

Voldemort reached a hand into his voluminous robes and then removed a skeleton key from its shadows. This was a literal skeleton key in fact, it was a magical key carved from real human bone. Voldemort slipped the key into the old fashioned lock on the chest and turned it, the lid popped open with a small click. Wormtail turned proffering the chest to the trio. Draco reached forward and flicked the lid farther open.

A deep crimson light burst forth blinding both Draco and the female, but the tall teen, he stood there unaffected. His only reaction was to tilt his head in a curious manner as if staring into the blinding crimson light didn't bother his eyes at all. Now it was his turn to sound ever so respectful towards the Dark Lord.

"As our partner here said you do us to great of an honor trusting us with this. But if I may be so bold? What do you intend for us to do with it? "He fell quiet closing the lid and liberating the chest from Wormtail.

"To hide, protect and use it if necessary." This was the first time Snape had actually spoken, Harry had almost forgotten about his presence. "The specifics of your next mission are in the chest, but in short it will be your task to infiltrate their ranks, gain their trust and then break them apart from the inside out. Now go, you have three days before the train arrives." All three nodded and the bowed low before turning and exiting the long hall.

For the last few moments of the conversation Harry was aware of a slight buzzing sound inside of Voldemort's mind. Then as it suddenly stopped and it was if a door had been opened Harry and Voldemort were face to face, more over, mind to mind and as Voldemort reached out to Harry in a silent scream of rage Harry was ripped back into his own mind.

It happened all in a moment, as Harry jerked awake he found his wand in hand and its glowing tip was pressed to the throat of none other then Ron Weasley, his best friend. Both froze and Ron removed his hand shakily from his friend's shoulder as Harry dropped his wand from his limp hand.

"Don't yah think you were cutting that a little close mate?" he gulped rubbing his neck where the wand tip had been. "You were havin some sort of fit and I was just tryin to wake you up."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief groping around on his night stand for his glasses. "Sorry Ron, I was... having one of those dreams." he slowly put on his glasses and the rest of world quickly came into focus. "You know the ones where I can see what Voldemort can see." He noticed the slight shudder that the name inspired. "He's planning something, but I couldn't discern too much of it."

"He's always planning something Harry, it's probably best that you don't remember, didn't you take lessons to stop that type of thing from happening? I guess you were just too tired to stop it? By the way do feel like your recovered enough to come down today for the ceremony?"

"What ceremony?" it was then that Harry noticed his friend was dressed in set of fancy dress robes of much better quality and style than his last set.

"Don't you remember Harry? Today's the day of Bill and Fleur's wedding."

A/n: well here we are the end of the first chapter and look, I have yet to combust from typing so fast, blah it actually takes me a lot more time to type this then to create and write this story out on paper. Yeah so blah, blah, blah (insert more boring author self commendations). Hope you enjoyed it and are at least looking forward to the next chapter a little. Whether you love the story or hate it drop me a review.


End file.
